


Touch&Go

by Patish_Ravenko



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Zdrada, harrytop, louisbottom, seks
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patish_Ravenko/pseuds/Patish_Ravenko
Summary: Na początku wszystko było pięknie - byli młodzi, zakochani, wszystko było idealnie. Pierwsze randki, drobne sprzeczki, nikt i nic nie mogło ich rozdzielić... a tak przynajmniej im się wydawało. Do czasu, kiedy Louis postanowił wyjechać do Nowego Jorku i zostawić Harry'ego samego.   I teraz, po pięciu latach, ponownie patrząc w te zielone tęczówki, Louis uświadomił sobie, że popełnił największy błąd swojego życia.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I kolejne przenoszę tutaj!

   Louis był chodzącą kuleczką szczęścia, emanującą czystą radością i energią... a tak przynajmniej wydawało się Harry'emu. Harry obserwował Louisa od dłuższego czasu i zawsze widział na jego twarzy uśmiech, oczy były pomarszczone w kącikach, a małego noska także otaczały urocze zmarszczki. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Louis był najszczęśliwszą osobą na tym świecie i rozsiewał swój optymizm do wszystkich wokół. Niestety musiał przestać się w niego wpatrywać i schować parę książek do szafki i wyciągnąć kolejne. Odetchnąwszy cicho, Harry zamknął szafkę i chciał ruszyć przed siebie.

   Nie zdołał wykonać nawet jednego kroku, ponieważ ktoś wpadł na niego i wytrącił wszystko z jego dłoni. Harry zamknął oczy na hałas spowodowany uderzeniem książek o podłogę i od razu się schylił, żeby to wszystko pozbierać. Osoba, która go potrąciła, również kucnęła i mu pomogła. W momencie, kiedy ich dłonie się spotkały, Harry wstrzymał oddech.

    – Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry. – Harry spojrzał na Louisa i chwilę marszczył brwi, dokładnie go obserwując.

    – Znasz moje imię? – zapytał, a Louis uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i pomógł mu wstać.

    – Oczywiście, obserwuję cię od początku roku. – Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się.

    – Obserwujesz mnie? – dopytał, zaczynając bawić się swoimi palcami.

   Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i spojrzał w oczy Harry'ego, zakochując się w nich natychmiastowo.

    – Tak, podobasz mi się – wyznał bez zawahania, podczas gdy Harry przełykał ślinę. – Właściwie, chciałem zaprosić cię na randkę już wcześniej – dodał.

   Na policzkach Harry'ego pojawiły się pierwsze rumieńce.

    – Skąd wiesz, że lubię...

    – Wiem. Mówiłem, że cię obserwuję. – Harry zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej, jednocześnie próbował zasłonić swoje policzki, jednak nic to nie dało. – Słodko się rumienisz.

   Harry spróbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Louis chwycił szybko jego dłoń i wyciągnął długopis z kieszeni torby i na nadgarstku zapisał mu ciąg liczb, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Harry myślał, że zaraz zemdleje, bo jego serce biło niewiarygodnie szybko i mógłby przysiąc, że nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się bardzo gorąco.

   Louis poszedł w swoją stronę, dodając jeszcze, żeby Harry do niego zadzwonił wieczorem, a Harry szybko pokiwał głową, nie mając sił na powiedzenie czegokolwiek. Kiedy tylko Louis od niego odszedł, odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnął się do siebie szerzej niż kiedykolwiek. Teraz to on poczuł się jak mała kuleczka szczęścia.

 

***

 

   Harry siedział, trzymając swój telefon i wpatrując się w jego ekran, jednocześnie zagryzając dolną wargę. Od kilkunastu minut próbował się przełamać i wcisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, żeby zadzwonić do Louisa, ale każda próba kończyła się wędrówką po pokoju i mówieniem do siebie. Harry odetchnął głęboko ostatni raz i spróbował się opanować, już klikając w ikonkę i czekając na połączenie. Powtarzał sobie w myślach, że teraz musiało się udać.

   – Halo, Harry? – Harry usłyszał głos Louisa i uśmiechnął się do siebie, jednocześnie powstrzymując się od rzuceniem telefonu o ziemię.

– Tak, to ja – odparł, siląc się na naturalniejszy ton.

Harry mógł wręcz zobaczyć, jak na twarzy Louisa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłeś zdania. – Harry pokręcił głową, choć niepotrzebnie, bo Louis tego i tak nie widział. – Lepiej szybko się uszykuj, bo wystarczy, że podasz mi adres, a ja po ciebie przyjadę w minutę. – Harry zaśmiał się cichutko, poprawiając swoje loki.

– W takim razie do zobaczenia za chwilę – powiedział cicho i się rozłączył, wybierając już wiadomości i na szybko pisząc swój adres.

Louis się pomylił, bo dojechanie do domu Harry'ego zajęło mu trochę dłużej. Jednak Harry nawet o tym nie pomyślał – był za bardzo zahipnotyzowany jego oczami i sposobem, w jaki Louis się wypowiadał.

 

***

 

Po kilku godzinach poza domem Louis odprowadzał Harry'ego pod same drzwi, obserwując profil Harry'ego i uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry stanął pod drzwiami, wprost naprzeciwko niego i wpatrywał się w Louisa, a żeby to zrobić, musiał zadrzeć podbródek. Louis chwycił delikatnie jego szyję i obrócił go, składając delikatny pocałunek na policzku.

– Dobranoc, Harry – wyszeptał.

 


	2. II

   Pół roku później Louis i Harry siedzieli na kanapie, przytulając się i całując, ciesząc się własnym szczęściem. Oficjalnie razem byli już od kilku miesięcy, tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli o nich tylko rodzice Harry'ego i raczej żaden z chłopaków nie kwapił się, żeby im to przekazać. Woleli obściskiwać się na kanapie, perfidnie ignorując film lecący w tle. Obydwoje byli zbyt zajęci sobą i sprawianiem sobie nawzajem przyjemności.

   Dłoń Louisa w pewnym momencie zaczęła powoli schodzić do krocza Harry'ego, pokonując wędrówkę od szyi poprzez brzuch, a kiedy wreszcie dotarła do celu, Harry pisnął cicho.

    – Harry, proszę, zróbmy to – powiedział Louis, gdy wyczuł, że Harry zaczął się od niego odsuwać.

    – Nie, Louisa, ja... nie jestem gotowy – wyszeptał, a Louis od razu pocałował go w usta delikatnie i zmysłowo, próbując zachęcić do dalszej zabawy.

    – Nie bój się, skarbie, nie będzie boleć. – Harry wraz ze zwiększeniem częstotliwości pocałunków, coraz chętniej zaczął się w nie angażować. – Obiecuję – dodał.

   Louis powoli obcałowywał Harry'ego, każdy skrawek jego drobnego ciałka, a Harry poddał się wszystkim przyjemnością, które Louis mu oferował. Harry mruczał cicho, potem wyjękiwał imię Louisa, a Louis uspokajał go, samemu będąc niezaspokojonym. Wszystkie ruchy były powolne i subtelne, delikatne i opanowane, ich ciała dopasowane do siebie idealne, a okoliczności zdecydowanie sprzyjające. Po niedługim czasie jęki obydwojga z nich rozchodziły się po pomieszczeniu, jednak żaden nie zawracał sobie tym uwagi. Harry drapał plecy Louisa, jeszcze nie myśląc o tym, że później będzie z tego powodu odczuwał wyrzuty sumienia, a Louis nadal całował Harry'ego, ponieważ to była jedyna czynność, którą chciał teraz robić. Chciał pieścić go i trzymać w swoich ramionach i nie musiał na to za długo czekać. Harry i Louis zaspokajali siebie jednocześnie tak długo i krótko, żaden z nich nie umiał określić tego, jak długo się kochali, ale obydwoje po wszystkim byli zmęczeni i spełnieni. Harry wtulił się w Louisa, oddychając przez szerzej rozwarte usta i próbował się opanować, podczas gdy Louis głaskał jego włosy i poprawiał ich na kanapie, żeby żaden z nich nie spadł.

    – Harry, jesteś pewny, że twoi rodzice wrócą jutro? – zapytał, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie.

    – Ciii...

    – To dobrze, bo gdyby...

    – Ciii... – Harry zasłonił mu usta dłonią na chwilę i splótł ich nogi ze sobą.

   Louis jeszcze tylko przez chwilę myślał nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby rodzice Harry'ego ich razem zobaczyli. Sądził, że dostaliby zawału i najprawdopodobniej wyrzuciliby Harry'ego z domu (a przynajmniej jego tata byłby do tego zdolny). Louis pocałował czoło Harry'ego, współczując mu, że jego rodzice nie akceptowali orientacji swojego jedynego syna. Ale chociaż Louis w pełni go akceptował i rozumiał.

    – Dobranoc – powiedział cicho, nie będąc pewnym, czy jego chłopak przypadkiem nie zasnął.

    – Dobranoc, Lou. – Zdołał wycisnąć mały pocałunek na jego obojczyku.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutie


End file.
